Dulanth
' Dulanth' is a female Bronze Dovah of the Iceback Islands where she is the Dovah mount of the Dragonrider Larra Colliel. Dulanth was born in the Bronze Dovah fortress of Telaranis where she would spend the majority of several hundred years in peace becoming one of the breeders of the Bronze Dovah and a prime consort of the Aspect of the Bronze Dovah in the form of Nozdurmo. Followng the exile of the Bronze Dovah from Swedan she would become one of the primary breeders in the Iceback Islands with only three other female Dovah having survived the trip to the Iceback Islands. At the age of twelve Larra Colliel would begin riding her own Dovah in the form of Dulanth of whom was a female Dovah and thus rare and the two would gain a very strong bond to eachother during their early time together. Larra Colliel and Dulanth would be flying in the mountains north of Icepeak when Dulanth would spot a group of northern cultists landing on the shore and making their way into a cave system, and following the group inside they would fight together until the tunnel narrowed to such an extent that Dulanth was unable to move further leaving Larra to go on alone where she would fight but was captured. History Early History Dulanth was born in the Bronze Dovah fortress of Telaranis where she would spend the majority of several hundred years in peace becoming one of the breeders of the Bronze Dovah and a prime consort of the Aspect of the Bronze Dovah in the form of Nozdurmo. Iceback Islands Followng the exile of the Bronze Dovah from Swedan she would become one of the primary breeders in the Iceback Islands with only three other female Dovah having survived the trip to the Iceback Islands. Dovah Rider At the age of twelve Larra Colliel would begin riding her own Dovah in the form of Dulanth of whom was a female Dovah and thus rare and the two would gain a very strong bond to eachother during their early time together. The Yellow Eye Cult Larra Colliel and Dulanth would be flying in the mountains north of Icepeak when Dulanth would spot a group of northern cultists landing on the shore and making their way into a cave system, and following the group inside they would fight together until the tunnel narrowed to such an extent that Dulanth was unable to move further leaving Larra to go on alone where she would fight but was captured. Invasion of Knik Edric Frozill upon learning of the capture of Larra Colliel comes to lead the army of Icevale against the region of Knik which is controlled by the Graeling tribe known as the Yellow Eyes Tribe, and his effort only increases upon his arrival in Icepeak and being told by Dulanth that Larra is pregnant with his child. Family Members Relationships Larra Colliel See Also : Larra Colliel Edric Frozill See Also : Edric Frozill Category:Dragon Category:Bronze Dovah Category:People Category:People of the Iceback Islands